


F*ck You: The Song: The Musical

by mild_mannered_apricot



Category: Holy Musical B@man - Team StarKid
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, Don't worry, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, The Super Friends, drunk superheroes, it gets gayer, its just bruce's gay inner monolouge, kinda angsty i guess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-02-07 04:28:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18613153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mild_mannered_apricot/pseuds/mild_mannered_apricot
Summary: Ok so you know that one part during To Be a Man when Superman and Batman are trying to be aggressive and manly and like intimidating and they get really close and it literally looks like they're bout to kiss?yeahThis is that, but gay.(rated T for many swearing)





	1. Batman's Gay Inner Monologue

“That’s enough!” The cry cut straight through the blood-scented air of Gotham and figuratively smacked Batman over the head. He turned to see Superman floating above him in all his snide, supercilious, stuck-up glory.

“You!” What was this prick doing here? This was his city, his fight! Even if he wasn’t fighting for the people, that didn’t give Superman any right to get involved in his business.

“The national guard’ll take it from here, Batman.”

Batman sneered. “Like hell they will.” Only he had been skilled enough in kicking ass to get through the rouge blockade. They’d be lucky if they weren’t all dead within the hour. “I’m saving Robin. And when I find Sweet Tooth I’ll be the one to take him down.”

Superman scoffed, which only served to deepen Batman’s frown. God, he hated that man, with his ‘super’ abilities and insane good looks. He was too inhumanly handsome to be anything other than alien. That chiseled yet slender jaw, those piercing blue eyes, that mysterious curl on his forehead that seemed to always be present. There was not a hair out of place, not a frayed string to his costume. He was perfect. And that was why Batman hated him.

Superman answered, breaking Batman out of his thoughts about the other man. He’d never admit it, but sometimes Superman made him a bit flustered. But he had to put that aside for now. If this interaction continued the way it was going, he’d soon have to fight that infuriatingly perfect man. “The authorities can handle Sweet Tooth.” Batman scoffed. What did he know about Sweet Tooth? Sweet Tooth was Batman’s villian! “Who I’m here for, is you.”

A single flame ignited in Batman’s gut. “What?” He answered, taking care not to show how much that just threw him off.

“I’ve been ordered by the President of the United States to place you under arrest. Ever heard of him?”

Batman squashed the fire in his gut. This was purely hero-related, no reason to think… well, he just couldn’t let emotions get in the way of his crime-fighting ability. Bats didn’t have emotions. He repeated that over and over in his head. Bat’s didn’t have emotions. Bats didn’t have emotions.

Luckily, he knew how to answer to this. “Uh, yeah.” He said, making sure as much contempt and sarcasm dripped from his lips as possible.

Superman started to take up a fighting position. “It ends tonight Batman. Or should I say, butthead!”

That insult struck the incredibly confused and emotionally stunted caped crusader so hard he had no choice but to go with his knee-jerk reaction. Which was to scream. Incredibly high. Like a bat, he told himself. All the anger and frustration and pent-up emotions escaped from him as he belted air for a solid ten seconds. He stepped towards Superman, who stood there, imposing.

“You’re in my way!” Batman yelled. “Now get out of it, or I’m going though you.” Threats, yes threats he could do, and do very well. 

Superman laughed patronizingly. “You want to fight me?”

Batman grunted, anger building inside him towards that careless perfect man. God, he hated him so much. It would be a pleasure to beat his ass to the ground. 

Superman grinned another perfect grin, which made Batman even more angry (he ignored the way his stomach did somersaults when that blindingly brilliant smile was aimed towards him). “Well, I can’t say that I won’t enjoy this.”

‘You won’t.’ thought Batman, taking up a fighting position.

“Looks like we can finally see which one of us deserves those twitter followers!”

…what? Batman didn’t have enough time to register that statement before suddenly Superman was in his face. The flame in his gut became a blazing inferno as he was all of a sudden very aware of how close they were to each other. Their faces were so close that their breath mingled, like it did when you were about to kiss someone. But they weren’t about to kiss right? No, they were fighting. He stared deep into those pools of blue and desperately tried to keep his face mask-like, impassive, emotionless. Goddammit, he had trained for this! He was the Batman for god’s sake, he was supposed to be stoic, untouchable. What was it about this perfect man that set him on edge? He had to get this under control.

It seemed like a century had passed before Superman spoke, the air from his lips passing over Batman’s face with every word. “I am a man of justice, I am a man of might.”

He had just enough wit and brainpower left in his foggy, bedazzled brain to respond snarkily. “I am a man of vengeance, I am a man of the night.”

Then, as suddenly as Superman had appeared, he backed away, leaving Batman with cold air on his face and a seething disappointment, like he had the chance to do something and he should have taken it but he didn’t. 

Batman could barely pay attention for the rest of the fight. His brain kept replaying over and over again that single moment. They were so close to each other, they almost could have… No, he couldn’t think like that. Superman is an enemy, not to be trusted. He was fighting him for god’s sake!

After a while of getting absolutely beat, Batman’s brain finally cleared enough for him to remember that chunk of kryptonite he had been saving for a rainy day. Well, it was storming fit to crack the heavens open. He quickly pulled it out and noticed Superman's expression change to uncertainty, what was almost... fear. He should have relished this moment, he finally had the upper hand on his opponent. But as he was beating the shit out of Superman with a green glowing rock, he couldn’t help but feel a small amount of… regret? No, never! He was Batman, he didn’t feel things like regret or… feelings! He didn’t feel feelings! Superman was his enemy. His enemy. Nothing more.

Eventually he stood over the unconscious body of the man of steel, victorious. Yet his stomach was sick. He looked at the kryptonite in his hand and was suddenly filled with rage for what he had done. He threw the rock as hard as he could, watching as it sailed out of sight and into a window somewhere. He didn’t even care. He glanced back at the fallen figure. From this point of view he seemed so.. calm, despite the number of bruises and blood trickling from wounds that were already beginning to heal because of distance from the kryptonite.

Robin. He has to think of Robin. He had done this for Robin. His best friend, his only friend. Nothing mattered more than that. Not the city of Gotham, not all the innocent people in the world, not even… Superman. But as he stared down at the red and blue figure, the feeling in his gut twisted. Suddenly he couldn’t look at him anymore. He had done this with his own hands. This was his fault. Besides, he needed to get out of here. Robin needed saving. His one friend was in danger. It didn’t matter what had been or what could have been. Without a second glance, Batman ran off in the direction of the candy factory, leaving behind the crumpled body of Superman to wallow in the darkened streets of Gotham City.


	2. Robin is a Good Boye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Batman is ready to abandon the people of Gotham after saving Robin, but Robin is a good pure boy and has other plans. Featuring: Sweet Tooth being actually insane for ten seconds straight

Sweet Tooth laughed, a bone-shattering giggle laced with pain as he fell into /that/ vat of boiling hot chocolate. “Oh, I’ve got one last treat for you Batman!” he shrieked, “and it’s a real whopper!” A candy flew out of the vat and landed in Batman’s hands (after hitting him straight in the face, of course). Whoppers. Even in his dying moments the malicious and pretty much insane candy-themed villain couldn’t resist making another candy pun. But he wasn’t done yet. “Computer, deploy the warhead please!”

Oh shit. Batman dropped the whoppers and looked around, missing when Sweet Tooth gurgled his last breath and finally sank under the surface of the scaldingly hot chocolate.

“Warhead deployed. Water supply contamination in ten seconds.” came the metallic voice from the ceiling. Shit, shit shit shit. He knew this would happen, he was completely willing to sacrifice the entire city of Gotham for his best friend but his conscious still twinged a bit as he made the irretrievable decision to let thousands of people die. But he pushed all that away. He had to save Robin now, and that was the only thing that mattered at this point. Using his cape as a glider, he soared down to the floor where Robin was laying, still passed out in shock from his incident with the vat of melted hot chocolate. He looked so small and fragile and some instinct in Batman drove him to protect this child. His only friend. He would let a million Gotham City’s perish before he would let Robin die. No one could understand what Robin meant to him. 

“Come on Robin, we’re getting out of here.” Hastily, he scooped Robin up in his arms and started running in the general direction of the batplane. The boy stirred at the movement. 

“Oh! Batman what’s happening? Where are we going?” The high, pre-pubescent voice of Robin mumbled from Batman’s arms.

“We’re going to the batplane and then far, far away from here.” he said, determined.

“But what about Gotham?”

Though it wrenched his heart to say it, he knew he had to, “Forget about Gotham, Robin.”

Suddenly, Robin was wide awake. “Forget about Gotham? No! No, I can’t do that!” a determined glint appeared in his eye, indicative of a superhero’s need to protect. “We have to do something, we have to save the citizens!”

Batman’s heart dropped again. “Robin, you don’t understand. Those citizens, they voted to kill you to save themselves!” Anger filled him towards the stupid, mindless, mob of dreary existance that inhabited this city. “They're murderers!” 

“I refuse to believe that!” Robin struggled out of Batman’s hold and stood up.

Before either of them could say anything else, the previous metallic voice rang out once again. “Water supply contaminated.”

“Well it’s too late now Robin. Now quickly, get to the batplane! We have to get out of Gotham before we get thirsty.” He knew he was being cold-hearted, merciless, a jerk, everything he had ceased to be when Robin entered his life, but he didn’t care. If this was who he had to be to save his best friend, he would gladly become that person.

“Batman, look!” Robin captured him from his brooding thoughts.

“What?”

“I pulled up the results of that facebook poll on my iphone. See for yourself.”

Batman grabbed the phone and looked, ready to be mad at the results when- wait, what? “Votes are unanimous. People of Gotham have chosen to save…” Robin. They chose to save Robin over their own lives. These people had learned how much Robin meant to him and even though they didn’t like him… “They chose the warhead. Those wretched, pinhead, puppets of Gotham.” Emotion rose in his voice as he became a little choked up. “I love them.”

“You see, Batman? Gotham is worth saving. This city just showed you it’s full of peopleeeee who are ready to believeeeee in goooood.”

Batman sniffed a bit. “You’re right Robin. Gotham had taught me that it’s full of peopleeeeee who are ready to believeeeee in gooooood.” He shook his head as the remorse overtook him. “But it’s too late! It’s too late Robin.” He turned to the boy wonder with pain in his eyes. “What have I done?”

“It’s too late for us. But if you put away your foolish pride, there is someone who could help us.”

Bruce turned to Robin with a proud smile. When had Dick gotten so wise beyond his years? His best friend. He was unbelievably proud of him, and he could feel by how Robin was smiling at him that he felt it. 

“Who?” asked Batman.

“Superman.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i did it yay
> 
> This was actually part of a longer chapter the I cut in half because it was Too Long and also I couldn't figure out how to end it and i needed to post something.
> 
> So here's some... kinda filler i guess :)


	3. The Phone Call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Batman phones Superman to ask him a super-favor, but will Superman get over the epic beatdown he recently revived and give Batman aid?
> 
> Yes, yes he will because this is literally just the end of the musical but gayer

One phone call later, Batman was standing, his ear to his phone, anxiously waiting for Clark to pick up. He couldn’t tell if the nerves he was feeling were related to what he was going to have to ask Superman to do, or because he couldn’t stop thinking of That Moment. After what felt like a lifetime of ringing, the line clicked and the ringing stopped. Batman sent a thumbs up to Robin, who returned the gesture, happy to know that he had at least answered the phone.

“Hello?” came the voice from the other line.

“Hi Superman,” Bruce said hesitantly, “it’s… Batman.”

“Hold on, this is one of Superman’s friends, I’ll get Superman for you.”

“Oh, thanks.” That seemed reasonable. He was sure Superman had many friends that stayed over at his house all the time and had killer parties. Superman definitely wasn’t crushingly and desperately alone like he had been.

“What do you want this is Superman.” The sound of Superman’s voice sent a shiver of anxiety (and maybe something else) straight to Bruce’s gut.

“Hi Superman it’s… Batman.” he said, with the appropriate amount of flair. “I um… I need…” he saw Robin out of the corner of his eye coaxing him on. “I need a super favor.” There. He got it out. When Superman didn’t reply he went on. “Gotham City is done for. People’s heads are imploding all over the place and it’s all my fault.” He felt his heart sink as he was filled with remorse. “I need you to save the city.”

“Yeah, what am I supposed to do about it?” Superman sounded so hopeless Batman almost felt sorry for beating him up. Almost.

“Uh…” shit, he didn’t think this far ahead. “Well, I don’t know. But you can do something! You’re the only one who’s… powerful enough.”

“Yeah?! What does that matter? Everyone still likes you more than me. So why should I help you? You beat me up and you yelled at me!” Batman winced a bit at the dejection in Superman’s voice. “You made this bed, Batman, and now you gotta lie in it.”

Batman moved the phone away from his head and looked at Robin. “He’s really pissed.” It was his fault. If only he hadn’t been such a dickwad-

Before he could spiral into those thoughts, Robin prompted him, “Keep going!”

“Uh, look um, Clark…” he took a deep breath. This was going to be the hardest thing he’s ever had to do. And he once beat up the Joker. “I’m sorry. I’m sorry, okay? I… I forgot what it means to be a superhero.” He took a deep breath as he realized he was actually opening up to Superman. He was sharing his… feelings. Ew. “But we’re not that different, you and me, at our heart.” he smiled. “I mean, really all superheroes are pretty much the same. We’re all just orphans. I’m an orphan. You’re an orphan. Robin’s an orphan.” he trailed off, unable to think of anyone else. He glanced at Robin, who gave him another encouraging gesture.

“Spiderman’s an orphan.”

“Yeah! Spiderman's an orphan!” He was on board! Superman was listening to what he had to say! He just had to keep on this train of thought. “So’s Ironman, and Cyclops and Wolverine- all the X-Men! Listen, the point is that… something bad happened to us once when we were young so we dedicated our whole lives to doing a little bit of good. That's why we got into this crazy superhero business.” Batman scoffed. “Not to be the most popular. Or even the most powerful. Because if that were the case, hell... you’d have the rest of us put out of a job!” He grinned, thinking back on all the cool things Superman could do that he had been jealous of before. “You can fly. You can crush things. With your bare hands! You’ve got x ray vision! You can see girls’ toddies whenever you want!” What he wouldn’t give for that ability. And not just to see some boobs. Bruce was interested in men too. But he didn’t know if Superman was… Stay on track, he reprimanded himself. “You know, Clark… I think that maybe the reason that I was such an asshole to you…” he trailed off. Had he been jealous? Jealous of how Superman was always so perfect? Maybe. But there was something there that told him he had been… covering up something, acting irrationally. He didn’t have time to go into this, he had to save Gotham! “I think you're cool, man!”

“I think you’re cool too.” He could hear the emotion in Clark’s voice.

“Well then why the fuck aren’t we friends?!” Yeah… friends. A pang of… sadness? ventured into his heart at the mention of the word. Did he just want them to be friends? He didn’t have time to unpack this.

“I don’t know!”

“Well I don’t know either! We probably should be friends.” This was good, they were making amends, becoming friends. Regardless of whether or not Batman wanted more from the other man, being friends was better than being… whatever they had been before. Bruce felt his excitement return at the prospect of something new and exciting: friendship. 

Maybe we can hang out in your cave sometime?”

“Yeah maybe. Or maybe we can hang out in your ice fortress in Antarctica!” Batman couldn’t help himself. I mean, who else did he know that had a fucking ice fortress?! In antartica! “Oh that is cool! And you’ve got Krypto the superdog. He’s cool! Dogs are cool!” Hell yeah, Batman loves dogs.

“Some people think Krypto’s stupid.”

Anger filled Batman, directed towards these hypothetical people who didn’t think super-dogs were cool. “Fuck them! You know what, some people think Robin is stupid. But those people are pretentious douchebags.” ignoring the fact the previously his precious Gotham City citizens used to think Robin sucked. “Because literally, the only difference between me and Robin is our costumes!” Hell yeah. He and his buddy were so tight it was almost like they're the same person, as all good friendships were. “Robin’s cool. Kryptos cool.” He started naming superheroes off the top of his head. “Ant-man is cool. The Atom is cool. Plastic man? Ugh! Gloves! Capes! Masks! Ugh, superheroes are cool, man!” He took a breath and suddenly realized… this is why he liked being a superhero. “Helping people is cool... and you? You’re goddamn great at helping people. So come on! There’s a city right now full of people that need your help. So where is that man, Clark? Where’s that man that can jump over a building? Where’s that man who’s more powerful than a locomotive? Where’s that man who’s faster than a gun?” By this time he was practically shouting into the phone, “Where is that Superman?!”

“I’m right here!” The returning shout from Superman was loud enough to blow out one of Bruce’s eardrums, but he just grinned. He’d got him. “I know what I have to do. I’m gonna have to fly faster than I’ve ever flown before. Batman, I'll see you on the other side.”

“Thank you Superman.” He waited until Superman hung up and gave two thumbs up to Robin.

Robin immediately tackled him in a bear hug. “We did it!” he yelled victoriously. Batman picked him up and yelled alongside him.

“I did it Robin! I overcame my… jealousy and anger and darkness and control issues and need to do everything myself and asked Superman for help! I know he won’t let me down.” He sat Robin down and thought for a second. “Hopefully.” 

Robin reached up and put an arm on Batman’s shoulder. “I’m proud of you… friend.”

“Don’t you mean best friend?” 

“Uh- yeah!” They both laughed.

Batman was so glad to have his best friend back. “Hey. I missed you.”

“I missed you too.” Robin smiled up at him and Batman smiled back. 

Then suddenly there was a woosh (followed by a “whawasdat?’), and Batman and Robin turned around to see…

“Superman?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok I know I literally ended this chapter with the same thing as last chapter but listen: do I claim to be original? no. I literally took the dialogue word-for-word from the musical and added in Batman's gay inner monologue. Nevertheless, I hope you enjoy. and more original content is coming, I assure you.
> 
> OK I DID IT I'm so tired


	4. We Pause Your Regularly Scheduled Programming For Some Musical Theatre

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it's the author making a fool of themselves

So I've been trying to figure out a way to write a chapter that's basically just Super Friends in order to make a bridge between the last chapter and the next, which is set after the musical canon. I don't want to just rewrite Super Friends word-for-word bc that wouldn't work well in this way. I've seen songs written out before and it never works.

I'm banking on the assumption that everyone reading this has seen Holy Musical B@man and therefore knows what happens in the musical and knows the song Super Friends and I'm just gonna post the next chapter and continue the story.

However, to make up for this oversight, I have created this for your viewing pleasure:

<https://mild-manneredapricot.tumblr.com/post/185021819167/so-anyway-heres-this>

Hopefully that link works. But yeah, the new chapter will be up shortly and then we will delve into more shippy waters. ;)

See you soon!


	5. Superheroes in Drunk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Super Friends are celebrating at the Fortress of Solitude after Superman saved Gotham, which means they're getting drunk. Anything can happen when you're drunk, especially to superheroes.

Tequila time had come and gone, and now all of the Super Friends were passed out or close to being passed out in the new living room of the Fortress of Solitude, or as it had just been rebranded, the Fortress of Friendship. Except for Robin, who was not allowed to drink because he was underage. He had been put to bed early by a very drunk Bruce Wayne and an even drunker Hal Jordan and was now slumbering gently in an adjacent room (the only guest room the Fortress currently had).

“Mmphh hmmushshf grupmhm tequila.” mumbled Batman.

“Yeah, I think I had too much tequila too.” replied Green Lantern from where he was lounging half on a couch and half on a floor. He chuckled drunkenly. “Just kidding! There is never a thing as too much Tequilaaa…” within a second he was asleep, flopping all the way onto the floor.

Batman crawled over to him and clumsily stroked the head of the passed-out Green Lantern. “Goob nipe. Sleep tipe. Bed bite.” he giggled at the unintentional rhyme and sat back on his rear heavily. “I’m drunk.”

“I’m drunker!” called out a voice from across the room. Superman had woken up.

“No, you’re drunk!” Batman called back.

“NO, I’m drunk!” Superman shouted, getting louder.

“Wait nope-”

“I’M DRRRRUNK!”

“Shush! Shuuush shush shut up.” Batman crawled over to Superman and shushed him, placing a finger against his mouth. “There’s people sleeping.”

Superman stopped shouting, but instead he grabbed Batman’s wrist and put the finger that had been against his lips securely in his mouth.

Batman immediately jerked his hand away as Superman started snickering. “Dude! What the fuck?” He went to rub his hand on his costume and somehow managed to fall over. 

“I got youuuu!” Superman pursed his lips, smiling at his clever prank. He latched onto Batman’s arm and pulled at him. “Up, up, sit up.”

Bruce groaned and moved to a sitting position. “Let me sleep…”

“No, no no no no no.” Superman slurred as he prodded Batman. Eventually he grabbed Batman’s face securely in his hands and squashed it together. “Hello.”

“I know you already.”

“I know.” Superman giggled again and let go of Batman’s face. “I know you too.”

“Wow.” Batman drawled, semi-sarcastically. They both trailed off, just staring at each other in a drunken haze. Batman watched with detached interest as a bead of sweat rolled down Clark’s temple. Why was he sweating so much?

In a moment Clark answered his unasked question. “It’s hottttt!” he whined, “I’m hot!”

‘Yes, you are.’ Batman thought, before banishing that thought to a dark corner of his mind. He told himself he’d look at it later. Yeah, he’s do that. Totally. Instead, he said, “It’s not hot in here I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“It’s hot…” Superman repeated, mumbling. He clutched at the back of his costume before supposedly finding a small zipper.

“What… are you doing?” Batman asked, watching with wide eyes as Superman unzipped the back of his costume and slowly peeled his arms out of the skin-tight material.

“It’s hot in here.” Superman responded as if that were a perfectly good reason to be stripping in the living room.

And then suddenly he was shirtless. Batman looked up from the super-suit material pooling around Clark’s waist and felt something fall in his gut. This man was gorgeous. Jesus Christ, who gave one man permission to be this beautiful? His eyes were closed, and Batman could see with troubling clarity his lashes against his cheek. His skin was slightly golden and seemed to be glowing in the firelight (there was a fireplace nearby, obviously. Despite, or perhaps because of the fact that this was Antartica). He was slim, but sturdy and strong, a hint of lean muscles hiding underneath that perfect milky skin. There was just the hint of a six-pack in the stomach area. Suddenly, Bruce wanted to touch him, to run his hands over that impossibly perfect exterior and- Oh shit, his eyes were open. Has he caught Bruce staring at him?

“What’chu lookin at?”

Shit shit shit shit shit. “Nothing. I just- uh.. The fire. Yeah”

“Hmm.” Superman hummed and looked over his shoulder at the dying fire. “Yeah, it’s cool I guess.”

“Uh huh.” He bought it. Yesss!

Superman started scooting closer to Batman. “It’s a cool… fire and all, ya know?”

“Yep.” What was he doing?!

“The flames and all that shit.” One scoot caused his costume to fall a bit and revealed the line of Clark’s hip, with just the band of his underwear showing. 

Bruce nearly went into cardiac arrest, right then and there. “Uh huh, yes.” At least he knew now that Superman was wearing underwear, so he wouldn’t have to deal with… that if it came to it.

Suddenly Superman was in his face, way too close like that time when they had been fighting that Batman definitely didn’t think of all the time every day. “It’s very pretty.” said he, his eyes searing into Bruce’s own.

Batman couldn’t think of anything to say. He had ceased to function. Were they going to kiss? It almost seemed like it. Superman was leaning in…

And then suddenly there was a human weight against Batman’s chest, causing him to topple over as Superman, now attached to the dark knight, snored. What was happening? Clark freaking Kent was shirtless and lying on Bruce, asleep. Not to mention he had somehow gotten his arms around his midsection in a chokehold that he wasn’t getting out of anytime soon. Bruce sighed and hesitantly reached out his arm and touched Clark’s back. Holy shit. He slowly moved his hand to the curve of his back. Clark wasn’t lying about being hot, he was burning up. Clark shifted in his sleep and Bruce reflexively pulled his hand away. When he realized Clark wasn’t waking up anytime soon, he let out a deep sigh.

Reaching up slowly so as not to disturb the sleeping weight on his chest, Batman carefully took off his cowl and set it beside him. After a quick glance around, he located a blanket within arm’s reach. Grabbing it, he shoved it under his head as a makeshift pillow and carefully wrapped his arms around the sleeping body of Superman.

The last thing he was aware of was their heartbeats combining as he slowly drifted off to sleep.


End file.
